<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Для двоих by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278135">Для двоих</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: PWP<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждения: легкое доминирование</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Для двоих</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Райнхарда холодные, нет, ледяные пальцы! Это первое, что воспринимает Кирхайс, когда они касаются живота. Райнхард нарочно мыл руки холодной водой, чтобы заморозить их. "Мне нравится, когда ты напрягаешь живот. У тебя красивое тело".</p><p>Комплимент приятен, хотя у Райнхарда тело не хуже, может быть даже лучше. По крайней мере, оно определенно нравится адмиралам. Стоит им быть представленными главкому, как через секунду в их глазах загорается огонек интереса, а через две — обожания. Ну или это Зигфрид ревнует. Такое тоже может быть.</p><p> </p><p>Пальцы лениво спускаются ниже, а Кирхайс все еще стоит, сложив руки за спиной — это игра. Райнхард остается с ним один на один, задумчиво ходит вокруг, расстегивает на нем сначала китель — тогда Кирхайс пытается поцеловать. Иногда, как сегодня, ему это даже удается.</p><p>Потом черед форменной сорочки. Пальцы будто случайно касаются кожи, льдом обжигают соски — Кирхайс резко выдыхает через стиснутые зубы. Райнхарду нравится. Кирхайс догадывается, что однажды на столике будет стоять ведерко с шампанским, заботливо уложенным на лед, и тогда ему станет по-настоящему сначала холодно, а потом жарко.</p><p>При мысли об этом Кирхайс резко втягивает воздух. Пальцы любовно очерчивают живот, и от этого не становится легче.</p><p>— Попроси, — Райнхард наклоняется так близко, что его ресницы щекочут щеку. — Ты очень красив, когда просишь.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — Кирхайс тянется к прикосновению, но Райнхард неумолим.</p><p>— Пожалуйста что?.. Скажи словами. Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь словами.</p><p>Ухо опаляет жаром, потому что губы у Райнхарда всегда томительно горячие.</p><p>— Дай мне согреть тебя. Твои пальцы, — Кирхайс резко выдыхает на каждое слово.</p><p>Он хочет почувствовать эти ледяные длинные пальцы внутри себя. Кончить, чувствуя, как они растягивают его, как ласкают. Райнхард всегда внимателен и терпелив. Даже если после долгой разлуки Кирхайс начинает умолять дать ему кончить на члене, Райнхард старательно готовит его, растягивает, ввинчивается, гладит, вызывая стон за стоном.</p><p>— Разденься и повернись.</p><p>Кирхайс слушается по-военному быстро. На диване встает на четвереньки, чтобы Райнхарду было удобнее. Так он может смотреть. Кирхайс знает, тому нравится смотреть, как он жадно затягивает сначала пальцы, а потом и член. Райнхард только кажется спокойным, но быстро теряет терпение. Кирхайс чувствует сначала укус в плечо, а потом хриплое: "Кончи для меня".</p><p>Он честно толкается в кулак, сильно подаваясь назад, и когда напряжение становится невыносимым — выплескивается, пачкая диван. Райнхард удовлетворенно стонет, наслаждаясь ощущением, и кончает следом.</p><p>Теперь Кирхайс может перевернуться на спину и заключить Райнхарда в объятия. В этот момент нет ни номера первого, ни номера второго — просто нежность и доверие на двоих.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>